metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin
Colonel Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin is a sadistic Stalinist GRU colonel who attempts to seize control of the Soviet Union by overthrowing Nikita Khrushchev and installing Leonid Brezhnev and Aleksei Kosygin in his place. Biography Yevgeny Volgin is the son of Boris Volgin, a member of The Philosophers and the man who was in charge of managing and laundering the $100 billion fund that would come to be known as The Philosophers Legacy. Boris Volgin used some sort of illegitimate means to gain control of the entire Legacy, and Yevgeny inherited it when his father died. He hoped to use this fund and the super weapon Shagohod to gain world dominance. He established a major military fortress, which he dubbed Groznyj Grad, using his vast fortune, where the Shagohod could be developed without interruption from the Soviet government. Volgin was a giant of a man, at well over six feet tall, and was known throughout the Soviet Union as a brutal, cold-blooded sadist. He thoroughly enjoyed torturing prisoners, and was even said to remove their blindfolds before he beat them to death. Although his intent was usually a simple interrogation, he showed no remorse and in fact barely noticed, when his victims died. He also massacred numerous members of his own faction whilst chasing Naked Snake and EVA in the Shagohod and used an American made Davy Crockett miniature nuclear warhead on Russian citizens. He was the inspiration for Ocelot's love for torture, who later in life referred to it as "the ultimate form of expression." During World War II, he took part in the Katyn Forest Massacre, in which the Soviets murdered over 25,000 Polish citizens. Volgin was also an extremely strong man, even for his large size. Volgin's powerful physical attacks are due to his amateur boxing background prior to joining the GRU. As shown in the game, when angry, Volgin had enough power to punch through a concrete wall several feet thick. In addition to his unprecedented brute strength, his body carried an electrical charge of up to ten million volts, which he used in conjunction with his fighting style, allowing him to electrocute people and things as well as using it to manually discharge rifle rounds without using a gun. He could protect himself from gunfire by surrounding himself with a strong electromagnetic field. Because of these abilities, Volgin was known in the West as Thunderbolt. He was eventually killed during Operation Snake Eater, along with the Shagohod. Following a grueling fight with Naked Snake, his body was immolated after being struck by a bolt of lightning during a storm, summoned by The Sorrow. The lightning lit his electric-insulated suit on fire, setting off every individual bullet on his ammunition belts, providing him a slow, painful death. Connection to the Unknown Benefactor Colonel Volgin had a connection with an "unknown benefactor". During the San Hieronymo Takeover, it was revealed to Big Boss by Gene that the entirety of the Virtuous Mission and Operation Snake Eater were set up from the beginning, right down to Volgin firing the American-made Davy Crockett missile into Sokolov's design bureau. This development caused the United States to force The Boss's operation into expansion, ultimately ending with Big Boss taking her place and inheriting the title of "Boss". Obviously, it wasn't explained to Volgin that Naked Snake was intended to kill him, and the plan would have failed if it weren't for the Sorrow's intervention. It is unknown why Volgin was working with the unknown benefactor, however it is possible that he was offered increased secrecy and protection from the Soviet government by cooperating with the American-based plan. Trivia *It appears that Volgin is bisexual, as can be seen by his relationships with both Major Ivan Raidenovich Raikov and Tatyana. *He constantly says "Kuwabara kuwabara" a Japanese myth to ward off lighting. It is akin to "knock on wood" in English. Volgin Volgin